A Pray
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Malam pergantian tahun telah tiba. Di malam ini Ichigo ingin mengutarakan harapannya di tahun depan. Kira-kira apa ya isi doanya? Terispirasi dari fic Helo, Tuhan versi Kuroshitsuji.Drabble fic. RnR Please!


**A Pray**

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

**(0)**

**.**  
><strong>Bleach<strong> © Tite Kubo  
><strong>Halo, Tuhan versi Kuroshitsuji<strong> © Alice Hitomu-chan

**.**

**(0)**

**.**  
><strong>Rate<strong>: T

**.**

**(0)**

**.**  
><strong>Main character<strong>: Ichigo Kurosaki

**.**

**(0)**

**.**  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Drabble fic, terdapat sedikit unsur **shounen-ai**, OOC, typo, mistypo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit tak henti-hentinya memancarkan senyum sumringahnya malam ini. Bintang-bintang bersinar menemaninya menghiasi cerahnya langit. Tak ketinggalan pula bulan sabit menunjukkan lengkung senyum bahagianya, turut memeriahkan kebahagian malam ini. Di tengah-tengah kesunyian malam, sayup-sayup terdengar suara _genta-joya no kane _di kuil-kuil seluruh Jepang di bunyikan berkali-kali. Suara-suara itu dibunyikan sebanyak 108 kali sebagai pertanda tahun baru telah tiba, tepat tanggal 1 Januari pukul 00.00.

Kuil-kuil yang biasanya melewati malamnya dengan sepi dan tenang kini dipenuhi lautan manusia yang ingin melewatkan pergantian tahun itu sesuai tradisi yang mereka jalani dari tahun ke tahun, mendengarkan suara merdu genta pergantiaan tahun dibunyikan dan memanjatkan doa. Tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan kuil yang lain, di salah satu sudut Kota Karakura di sebuah kuil tak terlalu besar juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang datang dengan tujuan yang sama dengan penduduk Jepang lainnya.

Semua orang segera berbondong-bondong memasuki kuil yang tidak terlalu besar itu begitu suara ke-108 sang genta diperdengarkan. Mereka memasuki tempat suci itu secara antri dengan tetap rapi dan tertib. Tetap bersabar menunggu gilirannya, tidak ingin malam nan khidmat dan sakral ini rusak hanya karena ketidaksabaran mereka untuk berdoa.

Di antara antri-antriaan itu, tepatnya diantrian yang entah nomor berapa _author_ malas ngitungnya di depan tempat berdoa kuil itu, kita menemukan pemuda yang sangat kita kenal dengan rambutnya yang merupakan kawin silang antara durian dan jeruk, Ichigo Kurosaki sedang menunggu gilirannya berdoa.

Cukup lama ia menunggu sampai kakinya terasa pegal gara-gara terlalu berdiri. Ia memang mengantri agak belakangan atau agak tengahan ya? Yang jelas ada 50-an orang yang ada di depannya. Dan di belakangnya entah ada berapa, yang jelas lebih banyak bernasib sama sepertinya.

Beberapa puluh menit pemuda itu lakukan dengan menunggu. Walaupun sebenarnya kakinya sudah nyut-nyutan ingin diistirahatkan, syukur-syukur dipijat oleh tukang pijat paling terkenal di Karakura. Masih ada satu orang lagi sampai gilirannya. Hanya tinggal satu lagi, katanya dalam hati memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Itu artinya ia hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk memanjatkan doa dan harapannya untuk tahun ini. Di depannya seorang ibu-ibu dengan khidmatnya memanjatkan untaian harapannya pada sang pencipta alam.

Tidak lama kemudian -kira-kira 3 menit yang dirasa Ichigo sudah 5 jam berlalu- wanita tersebut telah menyelesaikan doanya. Dengan sigap pemuda itu segera menempati posisi wanita itu setelah ia beranjak pergi. Dimasukkannya sekeping koin uang ke dalam ke dalam tempat yang telah disediakan. Dibunyikannya lonceng yang menggantung di hadapannya beberapa kali, lalu ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Ichigo memejamkan mata menenangkan dirinya untuk berdoa pada sang Kami-_sama_.

_Dear Kami-sama;_

_Terima kasih atas segala berkah yang telah Kau berikan padaku tahun lalu.  
>Wajah tampan ini, rambut orange yang keren ini, postur tubuh yang atletis dan tinggi ini, keluarga yang bahagia, teman-teman yang baik, kekuatan untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi, dan juga kekasih yang sangat kucintai.<br>Terima kasih banyak.  
>Aku sangat bersyukur.<em>

_Kami-sama..._

_Di tahun ini aku tidak minta banyak pada-Mu._

_Aku memohon untuk ayahku. Ya, ayahku._

_Aku tidak muluk-muluk untuk meminta-Mu tiba-tiba menjadi orang lain. Karena berapa kali pun aku tes DNA pada dokter paling hebat di dunia sekalipun hasil yang kuperoleh pasti selalu sama._

_Aku putra kandung Isshin Kurosaki._

_Tapi, kalau kuingat-ingat ayahku 'kan dokter juga. kenapa ku harus pergi ke dokter lain. Buang-buang uang 'kan?_

_Aku cuma meminta cukup kau jadikan ayahku yang jauh dari kata normal dan autis itu menjadi 'sedikit' lebih normal. _

_Sedikiiiiiiit saja._

_Aku sudah sangat malu dan menderita melihat kelakuannya yang tidak pernah bisa SENORMAL ayah pada umumnya._

_Aku mohon kabulkan doaku yang ini._

_Tapi, jika Engkau tak keberatan Kau boleh mengganti ayahku dengan orang yang 100 kali lebih normal dari dia._

_Kami-sama..._

_Tahun ini aku juga berharap tahun ini di Seireitei terjadi bencana._

_Tapi, jangan yang terlalu besar seperti tsunami, gempa, atau gunung meletus yang bisa membuat Seireitei luluh lantah._

_Cukup seperti kejadian Kusaka yang mencuri Ouin dan memakai kekuatannya untuk berubah menjadi naga es yang membuat seluruh Soul Society jadi kutub utara kedua._

_Yah, walaupun dalam kejadian itu aku cemburu berat gara-gara pacarku perhatian -baca: sangat perhatian- pada Si Kuskus itu.  
><em>

_Atau mungkin ada 2 roh berkekuatan aneh yang menyusup ke Divisi 12 memanfaatkan barang ciptaan Mayuri yang membuat Soul Society diserang longsor cairan atau apalah itu namanya berwarna putih dan membuat semua orang di sana lupa padaku dan Rukia._

_Dan sialnya, saat kejadia itu pacarku lupa padaku.  
><em>

_Atau mungkin Kau punya kehendak lain untuk ini?_

_Itu tidak masalah buatku. Terserah pada-Mu. Yang penting itu cukup untuk membuatku bisa datang ke Soul Society._

_Aku berdoa begini bukan untuk sok jadi pahlawan kok._

_Aku cuma butuh alasan agar aku bisa ke sana untuk menutupi alasanku yang sebenarnya._

_Aku hanya ingin bertemu 'dia.'_

_Ah, soal dia aku juga berharap...  
><em>

"Sttt... Sttt... Kurosaki."  
>Panggilan seseorang di belakangnya mengintrupsi acara doa pemuda bermata <em>hazel<em>itu. Entah, Ichigo memang tak mendegarnya atau pura-pura tuli, dia melanjutkan doanya.

_Soal dia... aku...  
><em>  
>"Sttt... Sttt... Kurosaki... Kurosaki...," panggil orang yang sama dengan orang yang tadi padanya. Kali ini panggilan itu disertai tepukan pelan di bahunya.<p>

"Keterlaluan banget ni orang. Nggak tahu orang lagi doa apa?' gerutunya dalam hati. Ichigo sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, ia terus memanjatkan harapan-harapannya.

_Kami-sama..._

_Eh, sampai mana aku tadi? _

_Ah iya sampai dia._

_Kami-sama…  
>Aku berharap semoga hubunganku dengan pacarku yang paling kawaii sedunia, Toushirou Hitsugaya semakin langgeng, tetap awet walau kami sudah jadi aki-nini.<em>

_Yah, meskipun harus kuakui Toushirou sudah kakek-kakek sih._

_Kami memang baru jadian tanggal 22 Desember lalu._

_Kalau kata orang lagi falling-falling in love-nya._

_Biarpun dia jauuuuuuuh banget umurnya dariku._

_Cintaku padanya tak teragukan._

_Sangat susah bagiku yang keren ini membuatkan dia jatuh cinta padaku._

_Aku tidak ingin perjuanganku yang jungkir balik ini harus berakhir dengan ucapan putus darinya._

_Dia terlalu imut, terlalu manis, terlalu moe, untuk dilepaskan._

_Tidak masalah jika Kau berkehendak kalau dia tidak akan bertambah tinggi. Toh kami tetap bisa memperbaiki keturunan dengan tinggiku sekarang yang sudah seperti atlet basket ini jika kami punya anak nanti._

_Tapi, Kami-sama..._

_Tolong buat dia lebih mengerti aku._

_Aku merasa sakit hati diempatkan dalam hubungan ini._

_Dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau aku ini cemburu. CEMBURU._

_9 hari jadian padanya, 9 kali pula gundah gulana._

_Bagaimana tidak, Toushirou lebih cinta dan perhatian pada 'mereka' daripada aku._

_Dia lebih memilih berempatan dengan mereka ketimbang kencan romantis denganku._

_Aku benci harus kalah dengan mereka._

_Bagaimana bisa mereka apel ke tempat Toushirou lebih dulu daripada aku, pacarnya sendiri?_

_Itu jelas melanggar kode etik berpacaran._

_Kami-sama..._

_Tolong dengan sangat buat kuas, tinta, dan paperwork-paperwork di kantor Toushirou hilang tak berbekas. Kalau perlu hapus dan musnahkan mereka semua dari dunia ini selama-lamanya._

_Satu lagi, buat dia selalu bahagia di manapun dia berada._

_Kami-sama..._

_Semoga Engkau tetap memberkahi aku, Karin, Yuzu, Baka otousan, Yukihime-ku dan orang-orang yang kusayangi di tahun ini._

_Terima kasih telah mendengarkan doaku ini._

_Tolong kabulkan semua harapanku ini._

_Kalau tidak aku pasti akan datang ke alam dimensimu dan protes padamu._

_Biar keren dan ganteng begini aku ini tetap shinigami, dewa kematian. Yah, biarpun masing penggganti sih._

_Tapi, kalau ada masalah di Seireitei tempat yang kudatangi biasanya hancur loh. Sampai-sampai aku dilarang keras masuk ke Seireitei._

_Kau tak maukan kediaman suci-Mu luluh lantah karena aku._

_Walaupun Kau pasti bisa membangunnya lagi dalam sekejap._

_Tapi, pokoknya HARUS dikabulkan._

_Amin._

Ichigo mengakhiri doanya. Dibukanya sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terpejam. Dia berbalik, hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Dia terkejut ketika berbalik orang-orang dengan wajah marah dan kesal menatapnya.  
>"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.<br>"Kau tadi berdoa apa tidur sih, Kurosaki?" tanya suara yang tadi memanggilnya saat dia masih berdoa, mewakili tatapan marah orang-orang di belakangnya. Ternyata pemuda itu adalah Uryuu Ishida, Quincy teman baiknya.  
>"Memang kenapa?"<br>"Kau tidak sadar? Kau sudah berdoa setengah jam lamanya. Aku berusaha memanggilmu karena kupikir kau tidur," jelas pemuda berkacamata itu.  
>"Eh, masa? Aku tidak sadar," jawab Ichigo dengan tampang <em>watados<em> setelah tahu duduk perkaranya.  
>"Dasar kau ini. Memang kau berdoa apa?"<br>"Aku..."  
>"WOI! BURUAN! JANGAN MENGOBROL DI SANA! MEMANG INI TEMPAT PUNYA NENEKMU?" sempot orang-orang yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap kedua teman itu. Sudah berdoanya lama, malah ngobrol lagi. Siapa yang tidak panas coba?<br>Ichigo yang mengetahui hal itu segera meminta maaf dan berlalu dari tempat itu.  
>Sumpah malu banget dia. Awal tahun baru malah kena marah orang. Untung saja ayahnya sedang tidak ada di tempat itu. Kalau ada sudah dipastikan dia akan mengangis sambil memeluk foto mendiang ibunya yang ada di dompet pria itu. Tidak lupa Isshin pasti akan bilang kalau Ichigo, anak mereka telah mengganggu ketertiban umum.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Konnichiwa minna-san~! Ini fic drabble keduaku. Seperti yang telah tercantum di disclaimernya fic ini terinspirasi dari fic milik Alice Hitomu-chan, Halo, Tuhan versi Kuroshitsuji.  
>Mohon maaf atas segala bentuk kesalahan penulisan dari fic ini. Biarpun telat, eh tapi di Jepang masih tahun baru kok *ngeles* aku ingin mengucapkan,<p>

"Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu, minna-san~"

Akhir kata,

**"REVIEW PLEASE!"  
>m(_ _)m<strong>


End file.
